1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilizing devices for trailers, especially recreational vehicle trailers and more particularly pertains to a new stabilizing device for stabilizing stationary trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stabilizing devices for trailers, especially recreational vehicle trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, stabilizing devices for trailers, especially recreational vehicle trailers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stabilizing devices for trailers, especially recreational vehicle trailers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,861; U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,463; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,066; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,147; U.S. Pat. No. 1,069,141; PCT Patent No. WO 96/18327 (inventor: Figuereo); and PCT Patent No. WO 83/02492 (inventors: Withers et al.).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stabilizing device. The inventive device includes a base block having top and bottom ends, and four sides. A handle is coupled to the top end of the base block. A number of nested shells are stacked on the top end of the base block.
In these respects, the stabilizing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stabilizing stationary trailers.